Dishonour among Thieves/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting off * Teleport to the empyrean citadel with an invitation box * Speak to Moia and accept * Speak to Sliske and choose any option * Follow Moia to Zamorak's hideout * Accept Zamorak's request Recruiting Enakhra/Zemouregal * Have Moia teleport you to Zemouregal's fortress * Kill the armoured zombies * Go upstairs and complete the dialogue * Open the chest to retrieve 5,000 coins, 3 emeralds and 250 Dungeoneering tokens Hazeel/Jerrod * Go south of Ardougne and into the sewers (teleport to the monastery using Ardougne cloak 1 or higher) * Take the raft and speak to Hazeel; accept his request * Go to Lord Handelmort's mansion (west of the Ardougne market) and go down the ladder * Speak to Jerrod * Retrieve the key from the butler's body * Speak to Jerrod again * Open the chest to retrieve 5,000 coins, 3 sapphires and 250 Dungeoneering tokens Khazard * Go to the ruins of Uzer (Fairy Ring code , run north-east) * Enter and speak to Khazard * In the shadow realm, search Palkeera's corpse * Speak to Khazard * Open the chest to retrieve 5,000 coins, 3 sapphires and 250 Dungeoneering tokens Lord Daquarius * Go to the Black Knight hideout in Taverley dungeon * Speak to Daquarius and accept his request * Speak to the black knight in the middle (chat option 1) * Speak to the group of black knights in the north-east corner (chat option 2) * Get the poison from the chest in the north-west corner * Speak to Daquarius again * Open the chest to retrieve 5,000 coins, 3 emeralds and 250 Dungeoneering tokens Nomad * Go to Death's office north of Draynor * Enter and convince Death that you can control Nomad and will return him The Plan * Return to Zamorak's hideout and progress through the dialogue * Teleport to the Barrows or Burgh de Rott * Go south of the Barrows Brother's mounds outside the fence and enter the cave * Open the chest at the cave entrance and retrieve a set of 3 gems, 5,000 coins and 250 Dungeoneering tokens Sliske's maze * Go through the door with a blue marking * Go through the door with a Roman numeral 5 (V) on the floor * Go through the door with a green mask * Go through the door with a triangle on the floor (3 sided) * Go through the door with a red marking * Go through the door with a full mask on the floor * Go through the door with a grey marking Stealth Room 1 * Wait for the guard to face away from you and forward dive past him to assassinate him * Wait for the masks to come on 3 times * Get to the dead spot in the center of the room, pull the lever * Get caught, walk west to room 2 Room 2 * Stand to the side of the first mask forward dive up the hallway * Watch out for the shadow * Assassinate the guard and pull the lever * Go through the passageway, forward dive past the guard and assassinate him * Proceed up the hallway and dive past the last two masks to the lever * Enter room 3 Room 3 * Forward dive past the guard to the east and assassinate him, then pull the lever to the south * Continue to the north and dispatch the next guard, stand in the doorway and wait for the guard in the hallway to come to you and dispatch him (watch out for the shadow on the floor) * Continue across the hallway and dispatch the guard walking around the pillar * Go north to the lever and dive past the guard, pull the lever * Get yourself caught, go back east and then down the narrow hallway, stop before entering the main hallway * Wait for the shadow to go, dive into the hallway * Enter the room across from you, assassinate the guard * Pull the lever in the south-east corner (get caught, walk east) * The next lever is in the north-east corner. Quickly dodge past the shadow into the doorway and assassinate the guard in the north-east room * Stand in the doorway again, go behind the shadow and pull the lever Memories * Take control of Jerrod * Turn to the right * Follow the path * Take control of Moia * Dowse the interface until the cursor is blinking fast * Place a probe * This is done 5 times * After the first time, Moia will discover a balancing mechanic with the door ** Do not let either meter on the door get filled entirely with white or black ** Nomad increases the meter, Enakhra drains it ** Switch them to maintain a balance * After the second time, wights will begin jumping from 2 of the 4 paths ** Zemouregal's portals automatically stop them the first time ** Subsequent times, you will need to direct him on where to place portals ** Look for glowing eyes in the pathways to see where wights will come from next ** Speak to Zemouregal immediately after he changes portals to direct him for the next wave * After all 5 memories are retrieved, open the door Your apparition * Fight and kill your shadow apparition * Run off of the platform when teleported to the center and move out of the path of the smoke * Click rapidly to escape cocoons * Stand near the boss when he summons darkness Wights * Kill 30 wights around the room * Use Nomad's special attacks to kill multiple wights with a single hit Apparitions * Touch the Stone of Jas * Kill everyone's apparition * All damage is increased to 10,000 and above, capping at 25,000 ** As such, bleed attacks are helpful here as well as EoC Finishing up * Respond to Nomad's attack * Progress through the dialogue * Quest complete! Category:Dishonour among Thieves